For passengers on a boat it is of interest to avoid discomfort due to influence from wind and waves causing the boat to roll i.e. around the longitudinal axis of the boat. When the boat is at normal travelling speeds such as above 5 knots (2.6 m/s), this rolling is normally easy to counteract. However, at lower speeds the passengers and crew may experience discomfort from the rolling.
It is therefore a need to provide boats and vessels with devices that counteract rolling at low speeds,
Various devices for stabilizing a boat are disclosed in WO 2008095323, FR 2115569, FR 2807006, DE 102004038941, DE 349779, U.S. Pat. No. 7,555,992, US 2014261134, US 2005000401 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,682.
Furthermore, the mechanisms and/or adjustable device that is required to pivot the fins between the two modes will be relatively complicated, as for instance disclosed in EP2172394.